


Happy, Together

by PeeJayXela



Series: Pokemon Breeding Adventures [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderless Buneary, Genderless Ralts, M/M, Male Gardevoir, Male Kirlia, Male Lopunny, Modelling, Nude Photos, Nude Photoshoots, Photo Shoots, Pokemon, Pokemon Breeding, Pokemon Evolution, Pokemon Modelling, Pokephilia, Rare Pokemon, Shiny Buneary, Shiny Gardevoir, Shiny Kirlia, Shiny Lopunny, Shiny Pokemon, Shiny Pokemon Breeding, Shiny Ralts, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeeJayXela/pseuds/PeeJayXela
Summary: Breeding and raising Shiny Pokemon wasn't always the easiest thing in the world-First of all, the slim chance they would even be able to breed a shiny-Then, the ability to raise and train those Shinies to be obedient-And then, keeping them at whatever evolution their client wanted to buy them at.And there was THIS fucking Gardevoir.
Relationships: Gardevoir/Lopunny, Kirlia/Buneary, Kirlia/Lopunny, Ralts/Buneary
Series: Pokemon Breeding Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007196
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Being a Pokemon Breeder is sometimes some difficult work, especially when you specialise in breeding specifically for Shiny Pokemon. 

Breeding Shinies was an arduous business, and it was difficult to simply cast the non-shinies into the wild. 

Of course, he could sell them, but non-shinines didn't go for as much money, and most of them were just let go, off to fend for themselves. 

Every so often, though, he would make a breakthrough, and a shiny would pop out of one of the beloved pokemon he raised, immediately moving to the nursery. 

This month, he had one such breakthrough. 

One of his prized show-pokemon Gardevoir's had fallen pregnant from a Gallade, and her signs of birthing a shiny was very promising. 

And, indeed, on the day the pretty Gardevoir gave a high-pitched cry, out popped a shiny blue Ralts, tiny and soft in every way. 

He immediately transferred the Shiny to the nursery, where they would play with the other successful shiny babies he had.

Right now, they also had a Shiny Buneary, and the two quickly became friends. 

He let the rest of his staff deal with the post-birth Gardevoir, as he started the next stage in Shiny-Breeding. 

Monitoring, evolving, and training. 

First of all, he needed to find buyers for all of his shinies, and, as these two pokemon had very... aesthetically pleasing evolutions, he had buyers for them immediately. 

The buyer wanted both of them, fully evolved as soon as possible. He wanted them young, but fully developed, which was going to take a lot of rare candies and exp sharing. 

But, he couldn't take them outside to fight to gain EXP, of course not- these were purebred Shinies, they weren't going to get dirtied up fighting wild pokemon! 

No, their EXP came from their food, their candies, and playtime. 

They were allowed to fight one another, which they often did, and the Ralts was much more powerful than the poor Buneary, but Buneary had much higher defense. 

So, they were... just about an even match, and it was a good job they were being bought together, because they absolutely adored one another, sleeping in the same bed, eating from the same bowl, and constantly grooming one another, even if Buneary did it with their tongue, and Ralts did it with his little nub hands. 

Days were only spent training, trying to evolve them in any way, apart from stones. Stones were seen as a cheat, so they were off the table, unfortunately. 

However, they made very good progress with eachother, and their love of playing really helped them to rack up their EXP faster than the average shiny. 

Lots of pictures were taken off them in their cute baby stages to sell- their pink and blue colour scheme working so well together- like a pale little galaxy. 

They were so very popular, and soon, photoshoots were added to their special daily routine, put into soft purple blankets to highlight the pink-to-blue scheme they had together.

... 

Ralts was the first one to evolve, and the breeder was lucky enough to see it. 

He walked in one morning to find the two huddled in their soft bed, and Ralts was humping up against their Buneary friend, perhaps having a little dream- 

Strange, Ralts wasn't supposed to be in their teenager stages for a few weeks yet, but here they were, squeaking and dry humping against them with fast little hips, until- 

A bright white light enveloped the Ralts, and Buneary hopped up, very awake now, and making distressed noises as their friend floated into the air, morphing taller, slimmer, and two straight pigtails from their head. 

Done! 

They floated down, a pretty blue Kirlia, their skirt sticking out and giving a lovely little twirl, trilling at their pretty new form. 

The breeder darted forward, kneeling down by the two. 

Now that they were out of their first evolution staged, it was time to see what gender this lovely little teen was, and he gently lay them down, ignoring the distressed peeps and chitters from the concerned Buneary pal. 

He lifted the skirt, shining his phone light, and- 

Oh! 

He was surprised, because such a majority of Kirlia's were female, that it was even MORE rare than just a female shiny! 

But no, there it was, a tiny cock and balls, and Kirlia shoved his skirts down and tiptoed over to Buneary and held them close, chittering comforting noises to them. 

Well... 

He got in contact with his buyer and explained the situation, telling them that he would have to raise the price because the Kirlia was male- which was thankfully agreed on. How wonderful. 

The breeder wondered to separate them for a while, but seeing that they had made such fast progress together, he decided to keep them both in the nursery together, and got them a bigger bed so that Kirlia could fit. 

And... They seemed happy- it was announced to their companies social media that their new Kirlia was a boy, and there was a very positive reception to that- the photoshoots were being updated from baby photos to child photos, featuring a lot of Kirlia holding little Buneary, their galaxy theme now going to a cotton candy theme, lots of white and pastel colours. 

It was now a waiting game for Buneary's evolution, who would take a little longer seeing that there were only two in their evolution line. 

Rare candies were now in their meals every day, trying to force the poor thing to catch up with their Kirlia brother. 

The day finally came about a week later, with breakfast, the two tucking in, and the Rare Candy being popped into their meal. 

Almost as soon as Buneary ate the little thing, they made a squeak, looking up for a moment with nose twitching, frozen, then- 

Buneary too, was surrounded in light, hopping into the air and staying there for a moment, growing much, much bigger, taller, ears growing and flopping down. hips widening, tallening, until they... hopped down. 

A beautiful specimen of Lopunny, tall and pink and puffy, slim thick, and- 

The breeder stepped close, tapping the new Lopunny on the hip, and their legs shuffled- 

For a little sheath to pop out, as well as some balls squeezed tightly between thick, powerful thighs...

He sighed, realising that his Lopunny was also a male, and one more turning to call his client, once again explaining the situation. 

He offered him a discount, as male Lopunny's were not as well sought after, and the buyer agreed once more, so at least he was selling them. 

Once again, their social media announced that the Buneary had evolved into a male Lopunny, again to a positive, yet slightly quieter feedback. (Male Lopunny's were less rare than Male Kirlia's) 

The photoshoots once more changed! Lopunny had to wear little sashes to cover their new junk, but the new photos were shot like parent-and-child photos, Kirlia on Lopunny's shoulder, Kirlia holding Lopunny's hand, holding a balloon, things like that. 

Those ones were popular, but there was some feedback from people who didn't like male pokemon being presented 'femininely.' 

Hush. 

But they still had a deadline to evolve Kirlia, and there was talk of using a dawn stone. 

It was the way to evolve male Kirlia's, after all, and their client had expressed that they wanted both of the shinies to be fully evolved. 

It seemed they had no choice, then, and a week after Lopunny evolved, they carried a Dawn Stone into the nursery for breakfast, carrying it to the wide-eyed Kirlia. 

But, as if he knew what it was, Lopunny sprang forth in front of the Kirlia, getting into an attacking position, his fur all up on end and testicals swelling from all the testosterone pouring into them, ready to fight. 

The breeder tried to reason, tried to talk to the Lopunny, but the pokemon was unrelenting, swaying back and forth, putting his paws up, as if he was about to punch... 

He was about to call more staff in to hold the Lopunny down, when the Kirlia let out a piercing screech, and Lopunny turned around, looking down to his Kirlia brother- 

As he floated into the air for the second time, light enveloping his body, and his form changing in the air... 

The Breeder watched in wonder as the pokemon's form elongated, elagant, their skirt extending into a flowing white dress, their pigtails shrinking into a pretty, flowing blue bob, little white nubs into lovely blue leaf-like hands. 

He floated down, gently, landing next to the Lopunny with such grace, lovingly cuddling up against the Lopunny's side. 

... 

This was extremely rare.... A Male, Shiny, Gardevoir... 

The breeder once more had to talk to his client, telling him that the price was raised to almost triple for such a rare thing... 

They would have to think about it, the client replied- but the breeder no longer cared, for the demand for such an ethereal rare being would be extraodinary.

... 

The press... exploded, when they announced the Shiny Male Gardevoir....

SO many photoshoots, so much press- 

The Shiny Lopunny and Gardervoir's photoshoots had finally become what they were desined for... Adult Pokephilia Modelling. 

Together, they lay on the knees of their breeder, showing off their male parts with wonder in their eyes. 

Holding eachother close, rubbing their sexes upon eachother,

Flaunting their male bodies with feminine confidence, dressed up in jewellery and silks, strewn together on their beds- 

They would mate, and it was filmed, and it was sold. 

They would stay here- 

Stay here together. 

Happy, Together.


	2. Chapter 2

The buyer had fallen through on their offer, no longer wanting the extraordinarily expensive pair of pokemon at the breeder's disposal. 

The rare pair had brought in so much revenue for their company, and the breeder had earned enough to hire all the staff he needed to run every element of his facility- 

Which meant he had SO much more free time, and a lot more cash to fool around with. 

It was truly wonderful to relax and still earn money, to sit back with his new prized pokemon and take in everything he was earning. 

The Shiny Lopunny and Gardevoir now lived with him in his home, having transformed his conservatory into a soft, luxurious habitat for the both of them, including a double sized pokemon bed and toys all around. 

And they seemed to enjoy their new home, their little careers- The Breeder would go with them to all their photoshoots, and he had enough money to buy a nice suit now, one that fit him so very well, and made him feel important, like a manager. Their manager. 

But, when the two weren't on their photoshoots, or their playdates with other famous pokemon, they were snuggled up at home, having the whole house at their disposal. 

While they liked their enclosure very much, it was not their favourite place, because their favourite place was actually in the Breeder's bed. 

It wasn't nearly as luxurious as their own bed, but they liked to be close with their owner, either of them snuggling up to their masters side as of a night time, sandwiching him in with their tender cuddles. 

In a way, they were like wives to him, very pampered housewives with very pampered lives.

And who wouldn't like an easy life like that? 

As they grew, their personalities developed, creating more of a contrast between the two. 

Gardevoir was... quiet, and refined, and he liked to glide around the house wearing floaty silks just for fun, to feel the swoosh. He liked old fashioned movies, where the women dressed extravagantly, and tried to mimic that himself, pulling his blankets around himself to form dresses. 

Lopunny, on the other hand, was kind of a diva. He was much louder and more playful, and enjoyed creating chaos and then feigning innocence. Really, he was a bratty little bunny, but he knew he was cute and used it well, puppy eyes and shaking of his hips to negate any kind of punishment he would usually receive. 

They loved eachother dearly, and they loved their Owner dearly, wanting to mimic what they saw on the tv with their beloved Breeder. 

Of course, they knew what sex was, for both of then had already shot in their own adult movies, pokephiliacs all over adored the beautiful pair, and they already had a good set of poke-pornos under their belt. 

However, the two had never done it with a human, as human-pokemon relationships and sex were often seen as taboo, especially with less-humanoids.

So, despite all their knowledge on how to please all types of pokemon, they had never done so with their most loved one, their darling master. 

Lots of hints and attempts had been made to seduce the man who cared for them, wearing pretty lingerie, having their genitalia exposed- Gardevoir had hitched up his skirt many times to try and reveal himself, and Lopunny always had his tail pointed up- 

But nothing seemed to be working- they needed to be even more forward. 

Joining him in bed, rolling hips against him, being handsy- 

It was all fruitless until one fateful night. 

The darling pokemon were in their enclosure, curled up together on the large round poke-bed, clinging to one another like delicate little mussels. 

When Lopunny pulled back, curling his big toes and squirming slightly- Getting off the bed to open the window- 

Then another- 

Then another- 

All the windows were open, and Gardevoir also got up, trilling unhappily that he was cold, tilting his head at the other in a question of Why? 

But Lopunny could only shake his head, even more agitated, trying to get as close to the window as possible, pressing his back against the cold glass. 

Ah- 

It was clear to Gardevoir now what the issue was- for it was seen as clear as day on the poor bunny's front and crotch. 

His many nipples were puffed and perked, hard, little bumps under them as faux-breasts- 

And his crotch- His lipstick had popped out of its sheath, hard and red and sweaty after being in its cozy sheath- now engorged and needy. 

Gardevoir gave a worried peep as he realised that his beloved was going through a heat, and turned sharply, floating up the stairs to get the breeder for help immediately. 

It took shaking him, and trilling into his ear for the man to wake up, looking up at the Gardevoir with tired eyes. 

"What...? What's wrong?" He asked the pokemon gently, only getting a tug on his arm in return. 

Okay. okay, he was getting up, following the pokemon downstairs to see- 

Well, exactly what Gardevoir had seen, and flicked on the lamp, sending a dim glow onto everything in the room. 

"Oh, oh dear-" He said, coming forward to put a hand on the Lopunny's forehead, feeling him squirm and whine under the touch. 

Mating season. A heat was taking the poor thing, and, by the looks of it, he was a submissive of his breed... 

He... Felt bad, in a way-

He purposefully didn't get suppressants for either of them- hoping to exploit their heats on camera... Maybe to see it for himself...- 

But now, seeing it for himself was awful, he hated to see his little ones in pain, and so picked the Lopunny up, back to the bed and laying him down. 

He'd do it himself- something he had been holding back from for so long, trying to get them to imprint on eachother- but both of them had imprinted onto him... something so sweet but... not normal. Had he fucked his pokemon up? 

He was definitely going to fuck them up, now, as he stripped off his pajamas to become naked, spitting into his hand to coat up his own cock- 

It was like he'd opened a bag of treats- Lopunny was mewling, squirming, and Gardevoir had come to lay down on the bed, next to his brother, to try and get the treat himself. 

...

"You next, babe. Right now, Lopunny needs me-" He promised, and despite them both whining, Gardevoir nodded, just rolling onto his side to hold Lopunny in comfort as- 

The Breeder pushed in, hooking up both of the Lopunny's legs over his shoulders, hands on his hips to pull him all the way down on his cock. 

Poor thing's hole was puffy and leaky, sucking the Breeder in with enthusiasm, pulling him down to fold the Lopunny in half- a full mating press, folded tight enough that Lopunny could give master a kiss through the part in his own knees... 

It would be cute if they weren't so ravenously horny, squeaking for Master to move, and he complied. 

All the building horniness in him seemed to just- burst out of him, fucking the bunny's hot insides for all the little slut was worth, slapping hips together so hard and fast that even the slight muffler of fur made no real difference to the harshness of the slaps. 

To the side, Gardevoir was touching himself, claw like hands wrapped around his own skinny cock and pumping it, his own heat triggering, making his insides leak out onto the fuzzy bed, and cock become blue and engorged at the tip. 

Lopunny's balls were so incredibly heavy now, becoming squished between masters hips at every thrust- and every time felt like the cum was going to be outright squeeeeezed from his oversized love eggs... 

If the poor thing could speak, it would be squeaking for more, please, more- but all he could do now was whimper and whine and moan loudly in his sweet feminine tones- Only harmonised with Gardevoir's slightly lower, melancholy and lonely whimpers. 

"F-fuck-... You're so tight- fuck, why did I hold back from your slutty holes for so long-" The breeder mumbled to himself, feeling the hitch and squeeze of his balls- 

"Ngh- Babies... I'm gonna-" He managed to choke out, before- 

Before Lopunny was filled, his furry tummy swelling until the fur became thin, his pink skin exposed, making him so so soft to the touch- 

The Breeder stayed put for a while, mimicking the way that Lopunny's cocks knot and lock when they orgasm- 

Lopunny's cock was currently knotted, dripping thick bunny cum over himself as his Owner pulled out. 

Silence fell over the habitat... 

Finally looking at his lonely Gardevoir, he watched as the poor thing opened its legs and exposed its blue hole- 

He nodded. 

"Of course, baby... I'll get to you next, I promise-" He assured the delicate creature.


End file.
